


"So there are two of them...?"

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Series: Agreste Twins AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Agreste Twins AU, Bisexual Felix Agreste, Character / Original Male Character, F/M, Felix and Adrien are both Chat Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: There will be an akuma attack but it isn't one in the show yet, I'm thinking not too long before Stormy Weather???





	1. Chapter 1

<https://youtu.be/a9mjgWFe1Zc?list=RDa9mjgWFe1Zc>

<http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-S6SKL4MWmiM/UHSULVrWhSI/AAAAAAAAADI/FC-0R2ChpTg/s1600/1.jpg>

“If Fe’s doing it so am I!l  
14 years together and they’d only been separated for 365 days in that entire life time. No more and pitifully no less.  
“You know I always figured I would see you again.”  
He had no idea how he would cope without his twin, but he had to learn, and he did. Now he’s back and he’s cold.  
“Fe! You’re back!”  
The laughs, the smiles, the memories and the happy ending all come down to two things.

"You know little brother...I always knew I'd see you again and you know what? This is exactly what I expected."  
Felix cast his gaze away from his younger brother, the younger brother who was currently being surrounded by females who had been swooning seconds before.  
"Fe!? You're back!" He walked closer to his twin, giving him a small smile.  
"Surrounded by adoring fans, I mean who wouldn't love an Agreste?"  
That little smile his twin sent him made Felix happy, it was a smile only they shared.  
The nudge in his breast pocket ruined it though.  
"However, I also have to drag you away from this," The kwami nudged him again as he whispered in Adrien's ear: "We have a problem with the ring."

14 years since they were born.  
Barley 365 days since they were apart. Only that. No more and no less. They were inseparable and even though Felix joked that the ten minutes between when he and his younger twin had been born were the best of his life, he doesn't know what he would do without him.  
But 365 days ago he had to learn just that.  
Mother gone and separated from the one constant in his life, Felix learns to cope becoming cold in the process.  
Now he's back and when he's slammed head first into the cold hard pavement as life as a superhero...well...he isn't quite sure how to react.  
And now? He or even his twin just need one thing and he's free for life. No more bad luck, no more separation and maybe just maybe... A normal life.

* * *

(A year previously)

"B-But Father!"

"Silence! I have no more to say on the matter, you will be packing your bags and moving. You have until next week before the move."

The twins stood there, hands clasped together, one had tears running down their face the other had a stone cold expression.

"Come on Adrien, help me pack."

* * *

(A year previously)

"I wish you didn't have to go Fe..." The younger of the twins pulled his older twin into a hug only pulling back when the older pushed him backwards.

"I'm going to miss you too, just don't forget you're not the oldest alright?" A wide grin spread across Felix's face as Adrien beamed back at him. He held his hand out to his twin and they did their handshake. They were thirteen and unfortunately their father wanted him to live in England for an uncertain amount of time to be the face of that branch. Adrien would be the face of the French branch and though he knew that their Father was becoming isolated he couldn't help but hope that he would spend time with the happier of their pair.

Ruffling Adrien's hair (which was already slightly messy) he slung his rucksack over his shoulder, giving Natalie a quick hug and walking to the flight attendant that was to sit with him for the journey. He didn't look back (their farther wasn't there so there was no reason to.) until he heard a noise that only happened when Adrien had a revelation. "Fe! Wait a sec!" looking over his shoulder Felix spotted his twin running towards him quickly and skidding to a stop, holding out something to him. On closer inspection it was a beautiful [ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3f/2a/04/3f2a04700e3f6b4305dd8862521c8d99--miraculous-ladybug-anime-the-guys.jpg), a black obsidian band with a black cat face on top, emeralds for eyes and what looked like a ruby in the centre of it's head.

"I found it in some of the goodbye presents that you wanted to throw away! It's really nice so I thought you should have it, you know, to remind you of Paris!"

Looking at the ring, Felix felt a shiver run violently down his spine. He had seen the ring but received this same feeling of bad news from the ring but... He couldn't just deny the present. Especially when Adrien had actually put the effort into going through his rubbish for this. Tentatively reaching out he grasped the ring, not putting it on right now, and slipping it into his pocket without a second thought. Hugging him one final time the last thing Felix saw before getting on the plane was a large smile and hyperactive wave from his little brother.

* * *

(Now)

"Felix? Felix, we need to go soon, please wake up." Walking out of the library Felix saw his guardian standing outside of his bedroom. James was much like Natalie was to Adrien, a caretaker and manager. The ginger English man was stood outside of his closed bedroom knocking with one hand and holding a cup of tea in the other.

"You won't get much of a reply considering I'm not in my room." Though he had tried to distance himself from his emotions, Felix couldn't help the small smile that reached his face as he saw James jump slightly, before the man was turning with a small laugh and a slightly pained expression, seeing the off angled tea cup in his hand and the stain on his shirt Felix assumed he had spilt the beverage on himself in fright.

"Bloody hell! Since when did you wake up so early!?" he had a point and as Felix shrugged and walked past his caretaker and down the hall he couldn't help but feel giddy, something he hadn't felt in just about under a year. He was going home, to sweet sweet France. Away from the cold rain showers of England and back to the slightly less rainy streets of Paris! Continuing down the corridor he side stepped on instinct as a picture frame of him, James and Angie (the grounds keeper) fell from the wall. Looking at the fallen frame, he picked it up making sure it wasn't cracked or broken and was glad to find the plastic covering had done it's job. They'd discovered not too long after he had come to the estate that his father owned, that Felix had extremely bad luck. Pictures falling onto him, perfectly safe things becoming unsafe as soon as he got within a ten meter radius, apples falling from trees and onto his head was a big one. Even when there was no fruit to hit him, a branch would always seem to come loose. It seemed like everything he touched would suddenly become infused with bad luck.

But that didn't matter to him anymore, he was going back to France and that was the best stroke of luck he could ever ask for.

He wasn't particularly well liked at his school. Sure he fit in with most of the other kids, but he liked to keep to himself and in a school like his keeping to yourself wasn't an option. The girls all wanted to get to know him and he couldn't brush them off without sounding rude. Because English women were exceptionally persistent apparently in even getting to know you but also extremely quick to hold a grudge against you for the smallest of things. Then male population weren't particularly any better. It was all 'Football this, and football that.' or even 'Video games, football, girls, ect.' of course there were some students who weren't like that (both male and female) and Felix got along well with them. Though he didn't understand the British fascination with football because when you asked them about their team all they would say (to paraphrase) was that it was 'shite' without another word on the matter.

Placing the picture back on the wall where it had fallen off he continued down the hall to the dining room, seeing Angie eating her breakfast. Wondering into the kitchen he began to make himself breakfast. His father probably wouldn't of approved, but after being shipped off to another country without any contact Felix had developed a grudge against his father. Not that he wasn't aware it was an hour and a half flight and just over an hour on the Eurotunnel never mind the hour and twenty minuet long journey on the ferry to get to France, but he had been told he wasn't allowed to leave England. And he had to do what his darling Father wanted him to or he would get even more privileges taken off of him.

 Another reason he wasn't particularly liked at school: his seclusion. He wasn't allowed to bring friends over after his father caught wind of the fact that he had cancelled a photoshoot so that he could go to a friends birthday. Yay, Farther of the year.

Re-entering  the dining room he set his dull bowl of cornflakes down and began eating them, glancing over at the clock on the wall every few seconds, he was already dressed, packed and ready to leave, all he had to do was eat then brush his teeth and head to school. After that he would head home pick up his bags and be on the next flight to Paris.

He could only hope that his twin brother had better luck with the past year than he did.

* * *

(At school)

"Felix! Felix! Dude over here!"

Turning to face Miles, a tall pale boy with brown shaggy hair and thin wiry glasses, he waved tiredly and walked over, weaving in and out of the other students on the field. Being fourteen he was pretty low down on the food chain in high school being only a year nine he was only in his third year, meaning that there were still four years higher than him.

"What is it Miles?" Standing in front of one of the only people in his year that he would call a friend, he shuffled on his feet slightly, it was lunch and he really didn't want to be late for fifth period. The quicker he got to last lesson the quicker he got to go home. "Well..." He saw his best friend looked slightly nervous and he sighed, his eyes caught sight of a football heading his way in the reflection of Miles' glasses and side stepped again. He had gotten better at that. Ever since he had discovered his bad luck Felix had learnt how to avoid it at any given opportunity.

"How do you do that!? I didn't even see it coming!?"

'Well your glasses did.'

Motioning for him to continue Felix quickly checked his watch. Ten minuets left. "Well it's your last day right? So are you having a going away party or...?"

"I'm heading straight to the airport after school, sorry Miles." A sad smile reached the boys lips before he shrugged. "Doesn't matter too much, but umm... I noticed how you never take that ring of yours off so you obviously like it and your birthday's soon so I thought I'd get you a gift."

Holding out a small wrapped gift in the palm of his hand, Felix felt a strong wave of Deja vu wash over him. The memory of him and Adrien at the airport almost a year ago. Taking the gift slowly he opened it to reveal a plain gold chain.

"It's lovely Miles. I'll wear it as soon as possible, I'll put it away so I don't lose it."

* * *

(Later)

"FELIX!"

Turning Felix saw as heads turned to him as his younger twin ran through the airport and flung himself onto him.

"Hey Adrien."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be an akuma attack but it isn't one in the show yet, I'm thinking not too long before Stormy Weather???

(Now)

"Fe!"

Groaning and turning onto his other side, Felix buried his head in his pillow. It was strange sharing a bed again, since he and Adrien had been babies they had shared a room and a bed, claiming it was more comfortable for them. Now, after a year of sleeping in a single sized bed and being adamant on not hugging people very often, it was slightly annoying to wake up to his younger twin giving him a massive hug.

Burying his head deeper in the pillow the older twin couldn't help but kick out at his younger twin who was being purposefully annoying by draping himself over him, "FE! Come on... We don't have a photoshoot today and there's no school till next week because you arrived in the holidays so come on! Up!" kicking out again he felt a sliver of satisfaction hearing an 'oof!' as he hit Adrien in the stomach.

"If it's the holiday's that means that we should be staying in bed for goodness sake." grumbling and pulling his face out of his pillow he sat up and looked over his shoulder to realise he had kicked slightly too hard as Adrien was on the floor rubbing his stomach. Sighing, he shuffled over to the side of the bed and held out his hand to help his twin up. "Did I actually kick you off of the bed?" a chuckle and a slightly embarrassed twin were his answer. "Come on, I'm up now, no point in going back to bed." After helping Adrien up, he climbed out of bed properly catching sight of a floating black blob in the mirror with glowing green eyes.

"You!" Seething he turned towards the creature who stopped half way through a bite of cheese as Adrien yelped. "What are you doing here!?" the floating being wolfed down his cheese before giving Felix what he assumed was supposed to be a smirk, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Both holders under one roof? I thought you two looked similar."

"Plagg you know Fe?!"

"Adrien you know this abomination!?"

Both twins froze and looked at each other in the eye, Plagg snickering in the background.

"It's called Plagg!? You named it!? Why the hell would you do that!? Ow!" Swatting away the creature Felix held his ear, where Plagg had just pulled on it rather harshly. "I am not an it! I'm Plagg the Kwami of the Black Cat miraculous!"

"You're a bad luck magnet is what you are! Ever since you appeared my life's been nothing but misfortune!"

"Well it's not my fault you got the older miraculous! Of course there's going to be some side effects from wearing the original ring! It was made to contain my bad luck energy after all, and now that it's chosen you as one of my chosen's you just have to live with it I guess."

"Umm...Fe... How do you know Plagg? And what's he going on about?"

Turning to his twin, Felix noticed the white ring on his brothers finger, on the opposite hand to the one his own ring was situated. Except Adrien's ring was bulkier and looked more modern, nothing like the ancient artefact that was fused with his finger. Taking in his brothers worried gaze he sighed, rubbing his temples. "You know that ring you gave me before I left?" he nodded, "Well it's basically the older version of the one on your hand. And when I put it on, this thing," he stuck his thumb out in Plagg's general direction, "Showed up, telling me that I was chosen to be the chosen of the same miraculous we're both wearing. Since then I've had the bad luck only a black cat could achieve. It's been **cat** astrophic."

He heard a snicker and groaned when he realised his mistake. "And I've been making puns again...I just wish I had known that this was where the devil thing had turned up. I'm guessing you," He directed his speech to Plagg this time," Help my brother become Chat Noir?"

"Yep! Speaking of that, are you guys gonna share the responsibility for that or...?"

Both twins looked at each other realising the severity of the situation. "Umm..."

"Adrien? Felix? Are you awake?"

"Excellent timing as always Natalie."

* * *

(Two hours later)

"You said there weren't any photoshoots today." Felix swatted at his brothers head as the make up crew circled them trying to make them look as presentable for the camera as possible. Felix watched as Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, before he sighed of course their Father would pull a stunt like this, he was always pulling photoshoots on them out of the blue since they started modelling. Their mother had been able to sort that out though but now that she was gone it seemed they were just supposed to do whatever their father told them.

"I was told we didn't have one. Sorry Fe, I know that you didn't really want to do this..."

"It's alright, now come on. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can get home and we can work out our _extra curricular activities._ "

They both moved over to the set, sitting at the fountain in the park, just like the past seven photos that they'd had taken of them. It was just for publicity and to announce that both Agreste models would be in Paris again from now on.

"Excellent! Now, if you two could just scuch over there, and perfecto!" The photographer gave them a thumbs up with one hand while he held his camera in the other.

-*-

When they were done with the shoot, Felix walked away from Natalie and over to Adrien who was looking at him expectantly. "I got us permission to roam Paris for a few hours. Come on, tell me about your friends then, I'm sure you've made some."

The twins started to walk down the streets of Paris side by side, ignoring the looks given to them by passers by. Yes the two Agreste models were walking the streets, so fascinating. As they walked Felix preoccupied his empty hands by straightening the waist jacket he was wearing, Adrien rambling on next to him.

"So there's Nino, he's my best friend, Alya, she's Nino's girlfriend and in charge of the Ladyblog. We're pretty good friends. Then there's Marinette." Felix noticed the pause in his brothers words, looking over at him to see the usual happy smile turn into a small frown, "I consider her my friend but I'm not too sure on how she sees me. I mean she's nice to me and we can hold conversations when we're around others, but when it's just us she stutters and her face always goes bright red, and she seems so tense. I don't know... I just feel like I make her uncomfortable you know? She can't even get half a sentence out to me before announcing that she has to leave when we're on our own. We were fine at the start of the year and it's just gotten worse..."

Felix was dumbstruck for a few seconds, before he shuck his head and patted his twins shoulder, god was Adrien oblivious. He hadn't even met the girl and even he could tell she had a crush on him.

"Adrien have you ever considered that-"

A loud scream followed by a laugh interrupted Felix and as he saw Plagg poke his head out of the side of Adrien's jacket he nodded at his twin before running in the direction to which the scream came, helping others on their way. Bad luck counted for one thing, and that was that anything bad happened to him and not everybody else.

"I AM THE EXTERMINATOR AND I AM HERE TO PROVE TO PARIS THAT ROBOT SENTIENCE IS FAR SUPERIOR TO HUMAN INTELLECT."

With one final glance towards the direction of the, what Adrien had called, Akuma Felix swore to the heavens that he was personally going to throttle Hawkmoth when he found him, a sickening crack being heard as Adrien (now Chat Noir) was slammed into and through the wall of the German Embassy.

-*-

Felix wasn't sure why he'd ran into the heat of an akuma battle, all he knew was that Adrien was not going to be fighting after that hit. Seeing a suspicious Chat cut out in the bricks of the embassy's back wall Felix ran towards where he saw his twin buried under the excess rubble.

"Re, god come on get up." He saw his brothers eyes flicker open, pain clearly shining in them. "No Fe, get back I have to go and help- ouch!"

Removing the hand that he had lightly pressed against his brothers abdomen Felix sighed and glared at Adrien, "You have injuries to your ribs, you're sitting this one out, detransform and I'll take your place."

"You can't do that! You haven't ever-"

"You also didn't have any experience when you took down Stoneheart when you first appeared. So, remove the claws Re, the big kids are going to play."

"Claws in."

The green bubble-like magic travelled down the boys body and Felix watched as Adrien struggled to rest against the wall behind him as Plagg flew out of his ring hurrying over to Felix after a worried glance in Adrien's direction.

"Just say Claws out and-"

"I only have a few minutes after Cataclysm before I turn back to me, got it. I've watched the reports on this duo, I know what I'm doing. And I actually have combat training so this might be a bit easier." Giving a wink to his injured brother Felix gave a small sigh, "CLAWS OUT!" 

 


End file.
